officialoliviaholtfandomcom-20200214-history
I Didn't Do It
I Didn't Do It is an American teen sitcom that originally aired on Disney Channel from January 17, 2014, to October 16, 2015. The series was created by Tod Himmel and Josh Silverstein and stars Olivia Holt, Austin North, Piper Curda, Peyton Clark, and Sarah Gilman. Plot The series follows brother–sister twins Lindy and Logan Watson and their three best friends, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia, as they begin their freshman year of high school at Ditka High. In the first season, each episode began with a comedic "what just happened" situation followed by the story being told in flashbacks. This concept was abandoned in the second season. Characters Main *Lindy Watson (Olivia Holt) grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast, and athletic. She walks into high school with a brand-new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable, branching out and becoming a new girl. In Dance Fever, her nemesis is shown to be a girl named Sherri (Peyton List) and it also shows that she has had perfect attendance for eight years without missing school. In Snow Problem, it is revealed that Lindy is a good snowboarder. Lindy can be a goody two-shoes and is sometimes used as a stamp of approval by her friends when they ask their parents if they can go places. In the episode Fireman Freddie's Spaghetti Station, it is shown she likes to one-up people, though at first she denies it. *Logan Watson (Austin North) is very laid-back, cool, chill, and confident and has big plans on making his mark on high school. However, those plans sometimes collide with his twin sister, Lindy. Logan often tries to take the easy way out of things, doing that so much that his friends have dubbed it Loganing. He is also not the most intelligent or dedicated student. Jasmine has feelings for Logan, which he found out about in Logan Finds Out! It was also revealed in Falling for... Who? that Logan returns Jasmine's feelings and he instantly falls in love with her in that episode. Logan also tried to ask Jasmine out, but was too late because she had started dating Owen. It was also shown that, despite Logan's behavior, he is really sensitive at heart, considering he cried a little over Jasmine when she started dating Owen. Logan is Jasmine's boyfriend. Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, finally share their first kiss, finally become a couple, and admit they love each other, in "The Rescuers". *Jasmine Kang (Piper Curda) is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. In the episode Lindy Nose Best, Jasmine developed feelings for Logan and almost admitted her feelings to Logan before he told her that he was going to the movies with Jenna. In the episode Slumber Partay, she continued to focus on her crush on Logan when it was her turn to talk about boys. Jasmine is shown to be very sensitive at heart, considering she almost cried over Logan when he got back together with Erin in Logan Finds Out! It was also revealed in that episode that Jasmine has liked Logan for about a year. It was also revealed in Falling for... Who? that Logan returns Jasmine's feelings. Jasmine is Logan's girlfriend. Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, finally share their first kiss, finally become a couple, and admit they love each other, in "The Rescuers". *Garrett Spenger (Peyton Clark) is a bit of a mysophobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. His affinity for cleanliness and order constantly gets pushed to its limits by his four friends. In Dear High School Self, it was shown that Garrett is bad at puzzles. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, he doesn't use public toilets. In Now Museum, Now You Don't, it was revealed that he has a habit of biting his nails. While Garrett tends to take things a bit too far to get to the bottom of hoaxes, he's usually right. *Delia Delfano (Sarah Gilman) is a quirky, eccentric person. She does not consider herself to be in the cool crowd at school and makes fun of people like the cheerleaders, who are always so bright and spirited. She is very outspoken, and if there is something that shouldn't be said out loud, Delia has probably already blurted it out, much to her secret delight. Recurring *Betty LeBow (Karen Malina White) is the owner of Rumble Juice, where Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett hang out. Garrett also works for her. *Kevin LeBow (Theodore Barnes) is Betty's nephew. *Bob Watson (Matt Champagne) is Lindy and Logan's father. *Nora Watson (Alex Kapp Horner) is Lindy and Logan's mother. *Brandon (Jonathan McClendon) is Delia's ex-boyfriend. They both faked to be dog people because they were walking dogs. They are cat people. They break up in the last episode. *Owen (Reed Alvarado) is Jasmine's ex-boyfriend. Like Brandon and Delia they said lies about themselves and eventually find out the truth. In the last episode Jasmine breaks up with him to be with Logan. *Erin is Logan's ex-girlfriend. She was his first real and serious girlfriend. Logan broke up with Erin in "Falling for... Who?", to be with Jasmine. Episodes Main article: List of I Didn't Do It episodes Production A pilot for the series was announced November 2012 with production of the pilot scheduled for January 2013. The series was picked up on June 18, 2013. The series started airing on January 17, 2014. The series is created by Tod Himmel and Josh Silverstein. On July 3, 2014, Disney ordered a second season of the series. The second season premiered on February 15, 2015. The series ended on October 16, 2015. Reception The series premiere was watched by 3.9 million viewers. The series finale was watched by 2.26 million viewers.http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2015/10/19/friday-cable-ratings-oct-16-2015/479117/ Broadcast The series originally premiered on January 17, 2014, on Disney Channel in the United States. It premiered on April 7, 2014, on Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand). The series premiered on Disney Channel in English and Disney La Chaîne in French in Canada on September 1, 2015. The series finale aired on October 16, 2015, on Disney Channel in the United States. References # ^"Disney Channel October 2015 Programming Highlights" (Press release). Toronto: Corus Entertainment. October 5, 2015. Archived from the original on October 17, 2015. Retrieved October 9, 2015. # ^Kondolojy, Amanda (July 3, 2014). "'I Didn't Do It' Renewed for Second Season by Disney Channel". Zap2it (Press release). Retrieved July 3, 2014. # ^"I Didn't Do It Cancelled By Disney Channel: No Season 3". RenewCancelTV.com. October 16, 2015. Retrieved October 23, 2015. # ^"Friday Cable Ratings: 'Gold Rush' Wins Night, 'Cloud 9′, 'WWE Smackdown', 'Bering Sea Gold', 'Helix' & More". The Futon Critic. January 21, 2014. Retrieved November 22, 2014. # ^http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2015/10/19/friday-cable-ratings-oct-16-2015/479117/ # ^Kondolojy, Amanda (December 2, 2013). "Oliva Holt Stars in Filmed Comedy Series 'I Didn't Do It' Premiering Friday January 17 on Disney Channel". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 4 November 2014. # ^DHiggins (April 4, 2014). "New this week on Foxtel: Game of Thrones, Veep, Silicon Valley and two new Disney channels". Foxtel. Retrieved 4 November 2014. External links * Official Website Category:2010s American television series Category:2014 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:American television sitcoms Category:Disney Channel shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series about twins Category:Television shows set in Chicago, Illinois Category:Television series by It's a Laugh Productions